En caída libre
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Harry Potter:. Ligerísimo Spoilers del séptimo libro. Viñeta. Regalo para selene2000


**Resumen: **.:Harry Potter:. Ligerísimo Spoilers del séptimo libro. Viñeta. Regalo para selene2000

**Nota de autora:** Escrito con cariño (y prisas) para selene2000 _(¡FELIZ CUMPLE, GUAPA!)_ quien tuvo el atrevimiento de cumplir años cerca de las fiestas. Mujer, no esperes regalo de cumpleaños y Navidad, que apenas si llegué a hacerte uno y para lo cortito que es costó mucho xD Espero puedas entender.

Muchos besos y un par de tiradas de orejas como se acostumbra acá ;)

**Beta y animadora para que lo suba:** PerlaNegra. Gracias por convencerme.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe cuando las musas están de vacaciones-_

_

* * *

  
_

• En caída libre •

* * *

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y, sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó caer.

El aire lo recibió con caricias por todas partes, con besos en las mejillas llenas de lágrimas pero sin ninguna clase de asidero. Los brazos del aire eran débiles como suspiros y él caía sin que estos le ofrecieran más que una caricia, una suave e insustancial resistencia.

Deseó gritar, gritar tan fuerte que sus pulmones estallaran como bombas de uranio. Deseó hacer al mundo estremecerse como su dolido pecho, explotar en el Reino Unido y hacer sentir el temblor en el Polo Sur.

Pero su dolor era solo suyo. De sus labios solo escapó un llanto ahogado y una palabra de despedida hacia aquel lugar que tanto le había dado. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y sus brazos sí lo recibirían con la fuerza de un impacto, un abrazo que le rompería el cuello y acabaría con Harry Potter, con _el niño que vivió y venció_.

La fuerza del aire le tapó los oídos, un zumbido molesto como si estuviera bajo el agua.

El suelo estaba a pocos metros cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. A pocos milímetros estaba aleteando la escurridiza _snitch_, aleteando como su destrozado corazón, bombeando adrenalina a cada parte de su maldito cuerpo de superviviente.

Aferró el mango de su escoba con la mano izquierda, extendiendo la derecha hacia adelante. Sus dedos rozaron la _snitch_. Pocos segundos separaban su vida de la muerte, del posible impacto contra el piso, del pasado que lo atormentaba… y cuando el mundo creyó que ya no tendría salvación: atrapó la esfera con la suavidad del aire, con la fortaleza del suelo, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo y lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

Remontó vuelo.

La gente gritó de alegría, emocionados por la victoria. Así recuerda Harry Potter partido de despedida a Hogwarts, su última real libertad sobre la escoba. Muchos lo habían ido a ver, pero en sus oídos— y también en su corazón— solo resonaban unos gritos muy diferentes… los provenientes de una batalla ocurrida en ese mismo colegio, gritos que seguirían repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus pesadillas por toda su vida.

Alzó la esfera dorada en signo de victoria y al levantar la _snitch_ hacia el cielo, junto con la mirada, y ver nada más que el azul claro de una mañana despejada, finalmente comprendió algo de importancia: comprendió que no hubiera sido capaz de morir. No estaba listo, nunca lo había estado.

Sin proponérselo, una agradecida sonrisa irrumpió en sus labios, con la manga de su túnica se enjuagó las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión e imaginó a todos los que desde arriba —más alto de lo que jamás podría llegar en una escoba— lo observaban.

—Gracias ¡Muchas gracias!—gritó con fuerza, hablándole a todos los que le permitían estar ahí con el corazón dolido, pero con la sangre aún caliente recorriéndole las venas. Mostró la _snitch_ a la multitud y todos lo ovacionaron de pie. Muchas personas tenían también lágrimas en los ojos, todos tenían algo en común: eran supervivientes.

Su vida apenas estaba comenzando, pensó Harry agradecido aquella tarde cálida de cielo despejado. Si todavía podía maravillarse de cosas tan simples como color del cielo y la sensación de la _snitch_ aleteando entre sus dedos tan rápido como el latido de su corazón, no estaba listo para morir. Era bueno estar vivo. Era muy bueno.

* * *

Review?


End file.
